wickedlovelyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chericola/Devlin and Sorcha in Old Habits
Just thought I'd start writing blog posts in place of forum posts, because the forum here is really old and hard to use. And the forum hasn't been updated to the newest forum template, for some reason. :/ It's only something an admin can do so I think we're stuck like this until the original admin comes back or someone else becomes an admin. :/ I just finished reading Old Habits yesterday, and it really blew me away. :) I loved that Devlin featured in it quite a bit, and that his denial (if that's what it is) of his true nature was delved into, because I always love reading more about Devlin and I find his character arc really intriguing. I mean, I do like Niall/Irial and their chapters were also interesting, but for me the sections with Devlin in them really stood out to me. :) I just love Devlin so much as a character and this novella made me love him even more, if that was possible. What I really found chilling was Sorcha's treatment of Devlin, in Chapter 6 of Old Habits. I know she's the High Queen and it's in her nature to act logically and without emotion, but it was still horrible how she made Devlin kneel at her feet for four hours while she read a book, before telling him that she wanted him to start a conflict with the Dark Court to show off Devlin's combat skills. Also horrible was Sorcha's words/thoughts in this paragraph: “It would be prudent to make clear your willingness to strike at the Dark Court should it be required,” she continued. “Perhaps a fight with the former Dark King? The Gabriel? His mate? The action should be something that emphasizes your assets as the High Court’s weapon.” “As you will,” Devlin murmured. The brief look of hurt on his face was reason enough for Sorcha to know that her actions were necessary. It would not do for Devlin to be coddled. Reminding him that he was a weapon to be utilized helped keep his tendency toward emotion in check. '' It's horrible and sad that Sorcha speaks to Devlin as if he's just her weapon, especially since we know that he means more to her than that. And Sorcha thinking that her actions were necessary after seeing Devlin's look of hurt is horrifying to me. How could she think that being so callous toward him was necessary? She was basically telling him that he's just a tool to be used by her, when he's more than that. It really made me like her less, though I did almost cheer when she finally assured Devlin that she did value him a lot and that he wasn't just a weapon to her. :D I know that fey characters are different from human characters and that Sorcha and Devlin especially have a weird family dynamic, but this scene really shocked me because it seemed harsh of Sorcha even by her standards to treat Devlin that way. He ''is ''her brother, after all, and it was made clear in ''Fragile Eternity that she does care about him and values him. So I just think he could have been treated better than he was. So, it was also revealed in Old Habits that Sorcha saw a future in which Devlin is her enemy, and believes that future is inevitable. So I think it's possible that she's been deliberately pushing him away from her to make that future come to pass as it should. Also, I'd really like to think that Devlin was thinking about Rae when Irial told him that he'd probably do the same for Sorcha what Irial did for Niall in the novella. He did pause for surprisingly long... :D Category:Blog posts